Cuidado con quien hablas
by Barbielove
Summary: Todo comenzó con un lo acepto y en unos días se volvió una pesadilla constantes acosos por la red hacían que serena viviese una completa pesadilla.
1. Serena

**Cuidado con quien hablas**

Mi vida es normal como cualquier otra, tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, el próximo año estudiare fotografía, vivo con mi madre y mi hermano menor samy, mi padre murió cuando tenía 12 años en un operativo, hay lo siento, mi padre era policía, en fin mi mejor amiga es Rei Chiba es la mejor de todas, soy una chica feliz y más cuando él está cerca, Darién, él es hermano de Rei, tiene 22 años y es policía al igual que mi padre y el suyo lo fueron, llevo enamorada del desde los 14 años, es lindo y muy guapo, amo el color de sus ojos, es un azul oscuro tan intenso que me vuelve loca, su sonrisa me encanta y me enamora más cada día, pero el jamás me vería como mujer, ya que para el soy como una hermana más.

Mi vida era genial, siempre la vivía sin preocupación alguna, pero todo cambio cuando apareció EL, mi pesadilla, el arruino mi felicidad. Todo comenzó con un simple:

"HOLA HERMOSA"

Desde ahí mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, era como caer en un pozo sin fondo, era horrible vivir con el temor de que en cualquier momento podría sucederme algo, sentirme observada y perseguida era el temor más grande que tenía, pero todo se volvió peor cuando esos temores se volvieron reales.

Ya no sonreía, Rei siempre me preguntaba que me sucedía, jamás dije nada por el temor de que le hiciera algo a ella, ya casi no salía de casa ni tampoco iba a la escuela, me daba miedo salir de casa, tenía miedo de que él estuviera hay fuera esperándome.

Soy Serena Tsukino y esta es mi historia.

¿Mi consejo? Jamás acepten a alguien que no conozcan en su redes sociales por que jamás sabrán con quien hablan…en verdad.

Cuidado con quien hablan….


	2. Darien

**Cuidado con quien hablas**

Hola, mi nombre es Darién Chiba, tengo 22 años y soy policía, tengo una hermana, Rei, tiene 18 años, vivo solo con ella, mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenía 7 años y Rei 2, mi padre era policía y murió en un operativo junto a su mejor amigo, Kenji Tsukino, él es el padre de mi tormento mi bella princesa, serena, es como un ángel en mi vida, estoy enamorado desde que tenía 19 años, ella era solo una niña de catorce años pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, la conozco desde siempre, pero solo hace tres años atrás comencé a sentir cosas por ella y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado pero ella solo me ve como un hermano mayor.

Amo su sonrisa y la forma de siempre verle el lado bueno a las cosas, nunca se rinde en nada siempre lucha por lo que quiere, pero hace dos semanas la noto extraña, ya no sonríe ni me habla y eso me mata, Rei me ha dicho que ya no va a la escuela y cuando le pregunta que tiene evade el tema, ella está muy preocupada por su amiga y yo también no sé qué es lo que le puede estar pasando a mi princesa, me mata esta angustia.

Pero prometo que voy averiguar qué es lo que atormenta a mi serena. Y cuando eso pase la voy a proteger, sea lo que sea. Daria mi vida por ella.


	3. Todo comienza

**Cuidado con quien hablas**

Era un lindo día despejado, una bella rubia se encontraba dormida en su pupitre soñando con su amado, pero la profesora se dio cuenta y grito su nombre para despertarla más esta no le hiso caso y se acercó molesta hasta su mesa y volvió a gritar.

—señorita Tsukino!—grito la maestra de inglés cruzándose de brazos frente a su mesa. —señorita Tsukino despierte ya!— pero no se movía.

—sere, ya despierta amiga—la movió su amiga, ya todo el salón estaba riendo. Rei volteo a mirar a la profesora con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a mover a su amiga.

—mmm…Darién…—susurro con una sonrisa.

—sere… despierta ya!—grito Rei

—em…em… que pasa Rei, Porque gritas—Rei le hacía muecas para que volteara pero no entendía—que te pasa?—le comenzó a ser señas con los ojos, entonces entendió, giro la cabeza despacio, y miro a la profesora, y sonrió nerviosa—jeje… ho…hola—dijo nerviosa

—a inspectoría ahora mismo! —grito la profesora apuntando la puerta con un dedo.

—pe…pero señorita Mónica—rogo

—a inspectoría he dicho señorita Tsukino

Serena solo bufo y camino arrastrando los pies con la cabeza gacha salió del salón y camino hasta la oficina del director, era primera vez que la enviaban hay, y todo fue culpa de un tonto examen, tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde estudiando para historia.

—tonto examen—bufo molesta.

Cuando la secretaria del director la hiso pasar estaba más que nerviosa no sabía qué tipo de castigo le darían, cuando entro a la oficina el director la hiso pasar, pregunto el por qué se encontraba hay y le dijo todo lo que sucedió más el director sonrió y le dijo que podía volver a clases que no le daría ningún castigo.

—que te dijeron? —pregunto Rei al momento que entro al salón

—Nada, solo sonrió y dijo que no volviera hacerlo—dijo esta como si nada

—oh, bien, estas lista para el examen que viene ahora?

—Por supuesto, no por nada me quede hasta las 3 de la mañana estudiando—dijo sere guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

—hoy, iras a mi casa? —dijo Rei con una mirada coqueta

—claro que sí! —grito emocionada—estará el hoy en casa? —pregunto entusiasmada.

—sip, hoy es su día libre—dijo Rei con una sonrisa

—hay que emoción, hoy si poder verlo—dijo esta con corazones en los ojos.

—hay sere, porque no le dices tus sentimientos a mi hermano—pregunto

—no Rei, tu sabes que Darién solo me ve como una hermana más—dijo bajando la cabeza

—y como lo sabes si no lo intentas sere?

—no, Rei es imposible que él pueda sentir algo por mí—dijo tristemente.

Después de un día atareado y un examen complicado las chicas por fin podían irse a casa, Rei y Serena iban jugando todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Rei, ninguna se dio cuenta que desde lejos alguien las observaba.

—Darién ya llegue! —grito Rei que junto con serena dejaron sus mochilas en la entrada—hermano!

—estoy en la cocina Rei!

—bien, yo iré a mi habitación bajo enseguida—grito está haciéndole señas a sere para que fuera a la cocina, le guiño un ojo antes de subir, sere se fue contenta hasta la cocina.

—Hola Darién! —grito está entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una de las altas sillas y jugando con esta.

—hola pequeña! Hey para de girar o te vas a marear—Dijo Darién haciéndola parar y besando su mejilla. Sere se quedó embobada tocando su mejilla cuando él se giró para mirar dentro de la nevera—y como estuvo su día?

—agr! Ni me lo recuerdes… hoy me mandaron por primera vez a dirección y el examen estuvo difícil pero pude con el—dijo feliz

—Que bien, eso me agrada y cómo es eso de que te mandaron a dirección—dijo sentándose a su lado.

—ah! Lo que sucede es que hoy me quede dormida en la clase de inglés y la profesora Mónica se molestó mucho y me envió a dirección—dijo divertida

— y porque te quedaste dormida, por lo que se tu nunca has hecho eso en clases.

—sí, lo que sucede es que me quede hasta las 3 de la mañana estudiando para la prueba de hoy—dijo como si nada.

—Ya entiendo, eso en bueno que te esfuerces cabeza de chorlito—dijo revolviéndole el cabello

—Darién me despeinas—dijo sere haciendo un puchero

—Así te ves más linda—dijo este guiñándole un ojo, serena se puso roja como un tomate.

—mmm, que es eso que huele tan rico hermano?—pregunto Rei entrando en la cocina

—Es un platillo especial, enana—dijo este sacándole la lengua

—no me llames enana! Cabeza hueca—dijo dándole un coscorrón

—ya siéntense en la mesa, la comida ya está lista

Después de una amena y divertida Sena de espagueti, serena ya debía marcharse a su casa porque su madre se preocuparía.

—Bueno debo irme chicos—dijo levantándose—nos vemos mañana amiga—dijo con una gran sonrisa

—claro amiga, te acompaño a la puerta—dijo Rei

—Espera serena, yo te llevo a casa—dijo animado el moreno, ya que no quería despedirse de su princesa aun

—No, Darién no quiero ser una molestia—dijo avergonzada

—para nada pequeña, vamos

—Bueno está bien—dijo feliz

—vuelvo enseguida hermana, no le abras a nadie—dijo besando su frente—ni siquiera si es la vecina circonia—Rei solo asintió

—ve tranquilo hermano

—bien pequeña vámonos

—hablamos por Facebook sere, adiós! —dijo está en la puerta

—sí, adiós!—y se marcharon a la casa de sere, al llegar sere se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su amado y entro a su casa.

—ya llegue mamá!

—hola, cariño como estuvo tu día? —pregunto la peli azul

—Normal mamá, iré a mi habitación estoy muerta—dijo regalándole una sonrisa y subió las escaleras

—hija no vas a cenar?!

—no mamá, cene en casa de Rei—grito esta desde arriba

Cuando llego a su habitación dejo su mochila en el suelo, se quitó las pantuflas y se lanzó a su cama con una gran sonrisa, tomo un retrato que tenía en su mesita de noche y la llevo a su pecho.

—mi bello Darién, no sabes cuánto te amo, si tan solo me miraras con otros ojos, que no sean de hermana, mi felicidad estaría completa—dijo besando la foto de su amado. Luego se levantó en busca de su laptop y se acostó de guata en su cama, la abrió y entro en su Facebook, Rei le hablo de inmediato.

_-dime mi hermano te dijo algo, se te insinuó, te beso, dimeeee!_

-ya cálmate Rei no pasó nada de eso, solo hablamos de la escuela y otras cosas te dije que solo me ve como una hermana más.

-_ahh mi hermano es un tonto, como no se da cuenta de la gran mujer que eres_

_-_jajajaja déjalo así me conformo con tenerlo como hermano si el así lo quiere :D

-_eres una tonta, debes decirle lo que sientas después puede ser demasiado tarde, amiga hazme caso._

-sé que debería Rei pero entiende no es fácil cuando el actúa así, espérame tengo una solicitud nueva.

Abrió la solicitud y vio que era de un chico que tenía por nombre "LUNA NEGRA" comenzó a ver las fotos y eran de un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, para sere era guapo, así que lo acepto.

-_quien te envió una solicitud? Es guapo? O es una chica, respondeee_

_-_si Rei un chico y es muy guapo, tiene como nombre luna negra, que raro pero es muy pero muy guapo

-_aaah que emoción mándame una foto!_

Sere le envió una foto del chico, Rei de inmediato le dijo que era extremadamente guapo, después de un rato de seguir hablando Rei tuvo que irse se despidió de su amiga y se fue. De repente el chico le habla a sere.

-_Hola hermosa…—_sere no sabe si responder o no, al final decidió si responder ya que no le veía nada de malo hablar con alguien que no conociera.

_-_hola…

-_tardaste en responder muñeca, ¿no querías hablarme? :C_

_-_no es eso, es solo que estaba haciendo algo, lo siento

-_no te preocupes preciosa, ¿cómo estás?_

_-_bien… gracias y tú?

-_bien ahora que tú me hablas encanto. Te puedo hacer una pregunta muñeca? Pero no te molestes._

_-_claro! Dime

-_tú te desnudarías para mí por cámara._

_-_oye que te pasa! Pervertido

-_oh vamos muñeca también me mostrare para ti, me traes loco desde hace mucho y deseo mucho ver tu hermoso cuerpo._

-quién eres? —pregunto asustada

-_alguien que está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, vamos tengamos sexo por cam._

_-_vete al diablo pervertido!—dijo eliminándolo de inmediato, luego de eso cerro su laptop de un golpe y se apartó de ella, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¿Quién era ese hombre? y ¿por qué le dijo que la conocía?, bueno no dijo eso exactamente pero dijo que lo traía loco desde hace mucho, lo que explica que si la conoce. Después de unos minutos de pensar y pensar, decidió hacer su tarea.

Entonces sonó su celular, lo saco de su mochila y vio la pantalla era un número desconocido, se encogió de hombros y contesto.

—Hola…—dijo, pero más nadie respondió del otro lado—hola…—volvió a decir pero esta vez se escuchó una respiración pero no cualquier respiración era la de un hombre, serena se asustó un poco y cortó pensando que solo era una broma de alguien. Entonces un mensaje llego.

_No te vas a deshacer de mi muñeca _

_Te estoy observando, eres tan hermosa._

_L.N._

Serena al leer el mensaje, soltó el teléfono como si este quemara, corrió hasta su ventana y miro para fuera, no había nadie pero a un así cerro las cortinas. Se llevó las manos hasta su pecho y corrió un poco la cortina para mirar nuevamente pero obtuvo el mismo resultado no había nadie. Se tranquilizó un poco pensando en que era una broma de alguien sin vida, así que no le tomo más importancia y se fue a dormir.

Esperando que mañana llegue un nuevo día y mucho mejor que el de hoy.

…**.**

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 de esta historia espero les guste y por favor espero sus palabras de aliento, besos.**


	4. ¿Hablar o Callar?

**Cuidado con quien hablas**

**Capítulo 2**

Una rubia se encontraba camino a la escuela, caminaba distraídamente pensando en que tonto estuviera haciéndole ese tipo de bromas, se encontraba molesta, iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien la llamaba.

—serena! —grito Rei que venía corriendo tratando de alcanzarla—serena espera!—volvió a gritar—ah! Hasta que al fin te alcanzo, corres rápido, amiga—dijo tocando su hombro. Esto hizo que la rubia saltara por el susto.

—hay! —grito

—sere que te pasa? —pregunto extrañada Rei

—hay lo siento Rei, es que me asustaste—dijo regalándole una sonrisa

—Oh está bien—y así se fueron hablando todo el camino, sin percatarse de que alguien las seguía desde lejos.

—pronto serás mía, muñequita—dijo este extraño que sonrió con una gran maldad.

—y cuéntame! Que hablaste ayer con ese chico tan guapo—dijo una Rei soñadora. Cuando se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela.

—es cierto! Rei no sabes lo que me dijo ese idiota! —dijo molesta

—qué? Que te dijo? —dijo entusiasmada

—me dijo que…—se detuvo ya que sonó su celular—espera un segundo—vio que era un mensaje de texto, así que sin esperar más lo abrió y sus ojos casi se salen al leer el mensaje.

_Calladita se ve más bonita mi muñequita_

_No se atreva a hablarle de mi a su amiguita, _

_Podría ponerla en peligro, te estoy observando_

_Mi amor._

—sere? —pregunto Rei, al ver a sere como hipnotizada mirando se celular—sere! —grito lo que logro llamar la atención de serena.

—lo siento Rei otro día te cuento que hable con el chico—dijo mirando para todos lados mas no veía a nadie raro solo habían alumnos por todas partes.

—esta…bien, pero que te pasa—pregunto extrañada

—a mí? Nada… porque lo dices? —dijo mirando a su amiga

—Por qué te pusiste rara luego de ver tú teléfono—dijo—quien te hablo para que te pusieras tan rara. —pregunto con una ceja enarcada

—No sé de qué hablas Rei—dijo algo nerviosa

—bueno…—dijo Rei ya que noto el nerviosismo de su amiga—mejor vamos si? O llegaremos tarde a clases—dijo jalándola

A la hora de salida, serena salió como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, Rei al verla salir rápidamente tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y fue tras su amiga.

La rubia iba tan nerviosa y asustada que lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y encerrarse y no salir más, en clases solo llegaban mensajes obscenos a su teléfono y miraba por todo el salón más nadie daba señal de quien era su acosador y lo peor de todo no podía decir nada por miedo a que le hicieran algo, tenía miedo de un día desaparecer y no ver nunca más a su madre, hermano y a Rei, y sobre todo a Darién.

—serena! —grito Rei—espérame!

—que sucede Rei? —pregunto deteniéndose

—quería preguntarte si quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Estará mi hermano—dijo regalándole una sonrisa

—No lo sé…—dijo dudosa, mirando para todas partes

—oh! vamos, sé que quieres—dijo dándole un codazo

—mmm…—dijo moviéndose coqueta—bueno está bien vamos! —dijo feliz y tomando la mano de su amiga

—yo sabía que querías ir! —dijo Rei abrazándola

Caminaron felices y hablando de cosas sin importancias, cuando llegaron a casa de Rei, Darién estaba viendo futbol, Rei dijo que bajaba en una hora que moría por darse un baño, así que de un momento a otro ya no estaba junto a serena, esta se quedó pensativa un momento, no quería hablarle a Darién tenía miedo, a un que estaba emocionada por verlo hace un rato, ahora se arrepentía, sin decir nada, ni mirar a Darién, salió por el gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero y se sentó en sillón tipo columpio que tenían los chiba, comenzó a mecerse un poco y saco su celular, leyó los mensajes que le habían llegado ese día, su mente trataba una y otra vez de averiguar quién era la persona que le estaba haciendo ese tipo de bromas.

—Cuanto por tus pensamientos? —pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, cosa que la hizo sobre saltarse.

—hola… Darién—dijo guardando de inmediato su teléfono

—que haces aquí pequeña? Creí que te quedarías hablando conmigo mientras Rei bajaba—hablo este sentándose a su lado

—lo… lo siento Darién, es que quería estar sola un momento—dijo apartándose un poco, Darién noto eso y se dio cuenta que estaba algo extraña, ella no acostumbraba portarse así con él, siempre lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa y un apretado beso en la mejilla a veces le daba abrazos, esta vez estaba distante con él.

—Hey, pequeña… que sucede porque te alejas? Yo no te are nada—dijo entre risas y acariciando su mejilla

—No…no me pasa nada—dijo parándose de inmediato y caminando hasta el ventanal para entrar a la casa pero Darién fue más rápido que ella y la tomo del brazo—Darién suéltame por favor—rogo temblando.

—que te sucede serena? Tú no eres así, pequeña…sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mi—dijo acercándose a ella y acunando su cara entre sus manos, serena no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, Darién paso sus pulgares por sus mejillas limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que caían —puedes contarme lo que sea, princesa—dijo abrazándola

—yo…yo, es que…—en ese momento sonó su celular, anunciando un nuevo mensaje, serena sabiendo quien era, se alejó bruscamente de Darién y salió corriendo de la casa de los chiba, sin mirar a ningún lado, Darién salió tras ella mas no la alcanzo, cuando volvió a casa Rei venia bajando las escaleras.

—y serena? —pregunto esta extrañada

—Se marchó—dijo Darién sentándose en el sillón pensativo.

—qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Ella venia entusiasmada—dijo esta

—no lo sé… solo cruzamos unas palabras y de momento a otro salió corriendo—dijo sin entender que sucedía—sabes si tiene problemas en su casa? —pregunto este a su hermana

—No… si ellas los tuviera, estoy segura de que me los contaría, jamás me ocultaría algo y no creo que comience ahora—dijo preocupada Rei

—Esto es raro, sere está actuando muy extraño hermana, no logro entender por qué actuó así—dijo Darién angustiado por su rubia. —Sea lo que sea Rei, voy averiguarlo—hablo en un tono bastante serio

—te gusta verdad? —dijo Rei, que más bien no era una pregunta

—qué? —dijo asiéndose el desentendido

—no te hagas, sabes a que me refiero—se sentó junto a su hermano y tomo su mano—te gusta sere, no me lo niegues, Darién esbozo una sonrisa y contento.

—Me trae loco desde hace 3 años, enana—dijo abrazándola, Rei se puso muy feliz cuando sere se entere se pondrá muy contenta, pero de momento lo pensó mejor y creyó que es mejor que su hermano se lo confiese.

—y cuando piensas decírselo?

—no lo sé, a veces pienso que lo mejor es callármelo, no creo que sere sienta lo mismo que yo.

—y como lo sabrás si no lo intentas Darién.

—no lo sé, quizás algún día me atreva hacerlo

—Ten cuidado hermano…—dijo separándose y levantándose de su lugar—quizás cuando llegue ese día ya puede ser demasiado tarde—dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a un Darién bastante pensativo.

Cuando serena llego a su casa, entro como alma que lleva el diablo, no saludo a su madre ni nada, subió las escaleras corriendo y casi choca con su hermano quien venía por el pasillo, entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, tiro la mochila lejos, corrió a las ventanas de su habitación y cerro las cortinas dejando así, su pieza a oscuras.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la orilla de su cama, en todo el trayecto a su casa, sintió que alguien la venia siguiendo, paraba en ocasiones para mirar hacia tras pero no veía a nadie, esto ya no eran simples bromas, ya no era un juego como ella creía, era cierto, alguien de verdad la estaba acosando, las sensaciones de que alguien la perseguía mas no eran imaginación suya, era real, ahí fue cuando su corazón comenzó a llenarse de miedo y pánico, ya no quería salir de su casa.

Hay en medio de la oscuridad, comenzó a llorar, no podía estar pasándole esto a ella, lo peor de todo es que no podía hablar, el la observaba donde sea que fuera el sabia donde se encontraba, tenía miedo de ese demente que se encontraba hay afuera esperando en cualquier momento actuar y sepárala de su familia y amiga.

Su madre golpeaba su puerta mas no quiso abrir, solo escuchaba sus ruegos tras la puerta, pero no quería moverse estaba choqueada, solo en su cabeza circulaban algunas preguntas.

_¿Qué pasara ahora conmigo?_

_¿Viviré el resto de mi vida escondiéndome?_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_¿Hablar o callar?_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**_

_**Bueno amigas aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste besos!. Ya saben cualquier pregunta, duda, lo que sea solo pregúntenme, chau.**_


	5. Ayudame

**Cuidado con quien hablas**

**Capítulo 3**

—Buenos días, hermana! —dijo Darién vestido con su uniforme policial (a dios!)

—Buenos días, hermanito! —dijo Rei besando su mejilla

— ¿cómo dormiste enana? —pregunto

—bien…gracias y tú? —dijo desanimada

—bien, pero… oye enana ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese rostro? —pregunto levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—es serena…

— ¿qué le sucedió a serena, Rei? —pregunto angustiado

—Tranquilízate—se apresuró a decir— no le ha pasado nada malo, bueno… eso creo—dijo decaída

— ¿cómo que crees? Que quieres decir…

—lo que sucede, hermano es que sere no ha ido a clases desde el lunes —explico esta— lleva tres días sin ir a clases, Darién y me preocupa.

—bueno, hermana debe estar enferma, ¿no?

—No Darién, no es eso—dio un gran suspiro— escucha… serena está encerrada en su habitación desde que salió de aquí… su madre está preocupada, ha intentado de muchas formas sacarla de su habitación y no logra abrir la puerta, hasta samy su hermano le ruega pero nada, tiene miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado—dijo esta ya con lágrimas —ni a mi quiso abrirme hermano —este al notar que su hermana sufría la abrazo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que le pasaba a su princesa, entonces recordó la tarde en la que hablo con ella y como se puso nerviosa y más cuando sintió el sonido de su celular, entonces fue ahí cuando entendió todo.

—Rei, escúchame—dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su hermana—necesito que me escuches atentamente ¿sí? —Rei asintió— serena… ¿ha actuado rara últimamente? ¿has notado algo fuera de lugar? Alguna cosa…

—no…no lo creo, no lo se…

—Rei, escúchame, necesito que te concentres piensa, ¿Serena se ha comportado rara? —volvió a preguntar

—yo…—entonces comenzó a recordar

**Flash Back **

—_y cuéntame! Que hablaste ayer con ese chico tan guapo—dijo una Rei soñadora. Cuando se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela._

—_es cierto! Rei no sabes lo que me dijo ese idiota! —dijo molesta_

—_qué? Que te dijo? —dijo entusiasmada_

—_me dijo que…—se detuvo ya que sonó su celular—espera un segundo—vio que era un mensaje de texto, así que sin esperar más lo abrió y sus ojos casi se salen al leer el mensaje._

—_sere? —pregunto Rei, al ver a sere como hipnotizada mirando se celular—sere! —grito lo que logro llamar la atención de serena._

—_lo siento Rei otro día te cuento que hable con el chico—dijo mirando para todos lados mas no veía a nadie raro solo habían alumnos por todas partes._

—_esta…bien, pero que te pasa—pregunto extrañada_

—_a mí? Nada… porque lo dices? —dijo mirando a su amiga_

—_Por qué te pusiste rara luego de ver tú teléfono—dijo—quien te hablo para que te pusieras tan rara. —pregunto con una ceja enarcada_

—_No sé de qué hablas Rei—dijo algo nerviosa_

—_bueno…—dijo Rei ya que noto el nerviosismo de su amiga—mejor vamos si? O llegaremos tarde a clases—dijo jalándola_

**Fin Flash Back**

— ¿Rei? —Pregunto Darién

—Ella…—volvió a recordar

—Ella, que rei?

**Flash Back**

—_serena! —Grito Rei—espérame!_

—_que sucede Rei? —pregunto deteniéndose_

—_quería preguntarte si quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Estará mi hermano—dijo regalándole una sonrisa_

—_No lo sé…—dijo dudosa, mirando para todas partes_

—_oh! vamos, sé que quieres—dijo dándole un codazo_

—_mmm…—dijo moviéndose coqueta—bueno está bien vamos! —dijo feliz y tomando la mano de su amiga_

—_yo sabía que querías ir! —dijo Rei abrazándola_

**Fin Flash Back**

—Ella, si… desde hace unas semanas esta rara, como… si alguien la…—pero se detuvo.

—persiguiera—termino Darién por ella, Rei solo asintió—Maldita sea! —grito este levantándose se la mesa donde se había sentado minutos antes, solo le faltaba una cosa para que sus dudas fueran ciertas.

—Darién dime por favor que sucede? ¿Serena estará bien? —pregunto preocupada por su amiga

—Dime… ¿Desde cuándo serena esta extraña? —pregunto, pero Rei no quiso hablar—habla por el amor de dios! Rei—grito este sobresaltando a su hermana—solo tú puedes ayudar a tu amiga—dijo tomándola por los hombros.

—serena… serena esta rara desde… desde que—se calló un momento, no quería pensar en que su amiga podría estar siendo…movió la cabeza para todos lados como para borrar aquel pensamiento —serena esta rara desde que hablo con ese chico por Facebook—termino de hablar Rei

—Maldita sea! —bufo

—Darién… no me digas que sere…

—sí, Rei… sere es una víctima más de acoso por la red—dijo este con rabia, no podía estar pasándole esto a su princesa—y lo peor que pudo hacer mi princesa es callar—dijo lastimado

—no puede ser… Darién ayúdala por favor…—rogo esta.

—Rei escúchame… Tú debes irte a la escuela, bueno—Rei negaba con la cabeza

—no…no yo no puedo dejar sola a mi amiga, no ahora

—Rei hazme caso, yo iré ahora mismo a casa de serena y la ayudare, no dejare que ningún mal nacido toque y atormente a la mujer que amo, me ¿oíste?

— ¿me lo prometes? —pregunto esta aun con lagrimas

—Te lo prometo, ahora vete—dijo besando su frente, Rei sin esperar más se fue a la escuela pero preocupada, pero tenía fe de que su hermano protegería a sere.

Darién, se quedó en su casa, caminando de aquí para ya hablando por teléfono con su jefe, después de terminar la llamada tomo sus llaves y se fue rumbo a la casa de su amada, nadie tocaría a su princesa, la protegería y si fuera necesario mataría a ese pervertido con sus propias manos.

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

Serena se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodilla y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se mecía para delante y para otras, las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas lo que provocaba una gran oscuridad a su alrededor, no se movía de ese lugar desde que vio a su acosador por la ventana, su teléfono ya hacia tirado en el suelo desarmado, tenía pegado el sonido de este en la cabeza, no quería entrar a la Internet tampoco porque su Facebook y correo electrónico estaban repletos de mensajes y fotos obscenas que la atormentaban demasiado. Su vista se encontraba en un punto fijo, y tara rareaba una cancioncita de cuna para tranquilarse a sí misma. Estaba atormentada.

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

Cunado Darién llego a la casa de serena bajo rápidamente de la patrulla, golpeo la puerta como un loco, hasta que escucho un "ya voy" de parte de Ikuko, cuando abrieron la puerta pudo ver la angustia en el rostro de la adulta.

—Darién…que, que haces aquí?

—vengo por ella, Ikuko—dijo este con la voz cargada de dureza—Rei me conto todo, vengo a sacarla de ahí y acabar con su tormento.

—gracias…gracias—decía Ikuko con lagrimas

—No te preocupes, la ayudare—dijo antes de subir las escaleras

Cuando llego a la puerta de sere, Darién la golpeo y grito su nombre mas no tuvo respuesta del otro lado, trato de abrir la puerta con empujones pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba trabada del otro lado.

—Demonios! —bufo con rabia—serena ábreme por favor

—serena, hija! Es Darién amor, por favor abre la puerta! —rogaba Ikuko

—Princesa…—dijo este cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la puerta—princesa, escúchame… sé que estas asustada mi vida, te prometo que si abres la puerta juntos solucionaremos esto, ¿sí?, te ayudare mi vida, pero no puedo hacer nada si estas hay dentro, por favor ábreme la puerta, abre…abre la puerta, mi amor.

—Darién…tú… tú sabes que tiene mi hija—pregunto Ikuko asustada

—serena, está siendo acosada, Ikuko—dijo, Ikuko se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar, Darién al no ver que había movimiento alguno se desesperó más. —Ikuko por favor apártate—Ikuko le hiso caso, en ese momento Darién dio una patada a la puerta, asedio que esta se partiera por la mitad.

—serena! —grito Darién al momento que la vio hay acurrucada en el centro de la habitación, abrazándose a sí misma. Sin esperar más corrió a su lado, Ikuko se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación choqueada. —Serena… princesa—dijo tocando su hombro, esta al sentir su mano se asustó y se abalanzo a Darién.

—no, no, no, no! — gritaba serena histérica, tratando de golpear a Darién.

—serena…! Serena… soy yo Darién, princesa—decía este afirmándola de las muñeca para evitar que lo golpeara—princesa mírame! Soy yo! —rogaba

Serena estaba asustada y cegada, que no se dio cuenta que era Darién a quien trataba de golpear, pero cuando vio su rostro se detuvo y comenzó a llorar con grandes sollozos de dolor, Darién al ver que se detuvo se incorporó y la abrazo, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, serena se encontraba de lado escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de su amado, estaba temblando.

—shhh...shhh…Tranquila mi vida, aquí estoy—dijo meciéndose para tranquilizar a su pequeña

—tengo miedo…tengo miedo, esta hay afuera…—decía entre sollozos

—no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, ¿me oíste mi amor? —dijo este llorando, le dolía en el alma ver a su amada en ese estado.

— ¿mi amor? —repitió sere levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos

—sí, mi amor, eres mi amor sere, te amo desde hace tres años

—Darién…!—dijo está volviendo abrazarlo, pero esta vez con mucho amor—yo también te amo.

—Eso me pone feliz—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—por favor ayúdame…sálvame…—rogaba sere

—Encontraremos a ese mal nacido sere, lo encontraremos —dijo, y lo haría si era necesario buscar hasta debajo de las piedras lo haría, y cuando lo hiciera lo metería tras las rejas.

**~*~* S Y D ~*~***

**Bueno mis queridas amigas… aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, y como ven queda poquito para que esta historia termine ya que era solo una historia corta para que vean que a veces es peligroso agregar a un desconocido en alguna de las redes sociales… bueno amigas un beso las quiero!**


	6. The End

**Cuidado con quien hablas**

**Capítulo 4**

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto Darién a serena quien se tomaba un vaso de agua

—Sí, ya estoy más relajada—dijo con una sonrisa y dejando el vaso en la mesa de al lado de su cama.

—serena, amor, escúchame…debemos atrapar a ese mal nacido pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda—dijo mirándola

—no, Darién…tengo miedo, como se si el no pensara hacerles daño a mi mamá y a samy? —dijo asustada

—mi amor, tranquila, yo no dejare que nada les pase… ¿sí? —Dijo enmarcando su rostro con sus manos— ¿confías en mí? —dijo secando sus lagrimas

—Claro que si…—dijo sin rodeos

— ¿entonces me ayudaras?

—si… pero… ¿cómo le harán para atraparlo? —pregunto algo dudosa

—Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer es esto…—entonces comenzó a explicarle el plan.

Después de aquel día, serena y Darién ya eran novios oficiales, serena estaba muy feliz, pero los acosos seguían, más ahora que serena estaba con Darién, recibiendo amenazas de muerte de su acosador si no dejaba a Darién ya que ella era de él y ningún otro hombre podía tenerla. Serena estaba muy asustada aun, todavía no se atrevía a salir de casa, pero en eso consentía el plan en que ella saliera para que el apareciera, y hoy era ese día, serena se encontraba nerviosa, su casa estaba rodeada de oficiales en cubierto, para que su acosador no sospechara, recibiéndolos a todos el día anterior como si fueran familiares.

Muy temprano en la mañana serena se encontraba listo para ir a la escuela, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada no sabía que pasaría, tampoco sabía si resultaría el gran plan, en ese momento son su teléfono. Era un mensaje.

_**Cuidado al salir de casa caperucita.**_

_**Que no sabes en que momento el lobo aparezca**_

_**Y te coma.**_

_**Atte: L.N.**_

Serena al leer el mensaje se asustó demasiado salió de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, busco con su mirada al jefe de Darién, quien se hacía pasar por su "tío", lo encontró en la cocina con su madre, charlando amenamente. Su madre al verla tan pálida se asustó.

—serena, hija… ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto Ikuko preocupada

—Oficial Tenoh—dijo mirándolo—el…él está aquí —dijo entre lagrimas

— ¿estas segura serena? —pregunto este parándose de su lugar

—Si…él está ahí…afuera esperándome—dijo aferrándose a su madre—mire…el me acaba de enviar esto—dijo dándole su celular para que leyera el mensaje

—malnacido—bufo lleno de ira, tomo la radio en sus manos y la llevo a su boca—atención todas las unidades…prepárense que nuestro objetivo está fuera de la casa—dijo con fuerza—me oyeron!

—_Si señor estamos preparados—_respondieron desde el otro lado de la radio. Entonces miro a serena.

— ¿estas lista? —serena negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas—cariño, escúchame, debes salir y actuar como si nada, ¿sí?

—no puedo…tengo miedo—dijo asustada

—está bien pequeña, pero confía en nosotros, no permitiremos que te suceda nada, está bien —serena al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos asintió con la cabeza.

—está bien…

—Bien, vamos—dijo conduciendo a serena hasta la puerta de salida.

—Serena, hija…confía en el oficial Haruka, no te va a suceder nada, mi niña—dijo su madre abrazándola y besándola en la frente, serena solo asintió antes de salir. Haruka tomo su teléfono y marco a un número.

—Darién, serena va saliendo… prepárate que ese miserable no se nos escapa—dijo este con una sonrisa torcida, cortando la llamada sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Estaban todos escondidos, algunos estaban disfrazados se trabajadores, una pareja de policías trotaba por las calles, etc. Serena estaba nerviosa camino en dirección a su escuela con las piernas temblándoles como gelatina, solo rogaba a dios que el plan funcionara, cuando ya llevaba apenas unas dos cuadras lejos de su casa comenzó a sentirse observada y perseguida, se detuvo y miro hacia tras pero no vio a nadie, lo hiso unas tres veces mas pero no vio nada, respiro hondo quizás era producto de su imaginación y solo el sujeto le estaba prestando una broma, miro para todos lados y no vio a nadie, la calle estaba desierta, continuo caminando, sin imaginarse que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Darién caminaba tras serena, pero se distrajo un momento y la perdió de vista, comenzó a caminar para ver si podía divisarla, respiro hondo cuando la vio a solo unos metros más allá que el pero algo extraño llamo su atención, un sujeto se acercaba a ella por detrás, estaba con una chaqueta de color negra y tenía el gorro de esta puesto en la cabeza y escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, debía ser él, sin más aviso a los demás que se encontraban por ahí cerca y sacó su arma y comenzó a cercarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Serena comenzó a sentir unos pasos detrás de ella que se acercaban muy rápido, pero antes de que pudiera voltear una mano le cubrió la boca y sintió el filo de una navaja en su garganta. Era el, comenzó a alterarse, pero el sujeto la afirmo con mucha más fuerza, comenzó a tirar de ella sin hacer más que caminar, ya que si se resistía podía clavarle la navaja en la garganta. Serena comenzó a temblar y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos—_donde estaban los supuestos oficiales—_pensó con rabia sere.

—shh…tranquila mi muñequita que no te pasara nada—susurro en su oído—al menos no hasta que lleguemos a nuestro nidito de amor—dijo pasando la lengua por su mejilla, asiendo estremecer a serena del miedo.

Serena se fijó que la llevaba a una casa abandonada que se encontraba muy apartada de los demás. Cuando cruzaron la puerta rota de esta, el hombre la presiono contra la pared amarro sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello desde atrás.

—por favor…no me haga daño, suélteme por favor—suplicaba serena entre sollozos, pero el hombre al parecer no le hacía caso porque con una mano comenzó a acariciarle un seno por encima de la blusa y su otra mano estaba es su muslo debajo de su falda.

Se sobre salto cuando sintió que el tipo comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa, comenzó a moverse para que no siguiera pero no podía defenderse, este era su fin, seria abusada por este psicópata, el oficial Haruka y Darién no cumplieron su promesa de protegerla, no volvería a ver nunca más a su madre y hermano, porque de seguro después de tomarla a la fuerza, la mataría. Todo estaba Perdido. Le saco la blusa y la tiro a algún lugar del suelo de esa casa, cuando estaba por quitarle el sostén algo lo detuvo.

—quiero que en este momento, le quites tus asquerosas manos de encima a mi novia, hijo de perra—Dijo Darién quien tenía su arma en la nuca del psicópata.

—Suéltala o disparo— el hombre le hizo caso y alejo las manos del cuerpo de serena volvió a hablar, en ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y un grupo de oficiales entraban al lugar donde se encontraban serena y Darién—pon tus manos en tu espalda—dijo Darién, pero el sujeto no lo hizo, Darién con rabia le tomo los brazos y se los llevo a la espalda y le puso unas esposas, serena respiraba aceleradamente y no paraba de llorar—llévenselo—le dijo a sus compañeros

Serena al sentir que su acosador ya no se encontraba detrás de ella se dejó caer al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, Darién le soltó las manos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—estas aquí… estas aquí—repetía serena aferrándose al abrazo de su amado

—te lo dije, mi amor, lo atraparíamos, siempre te protegeré—dijo separándola un poco—ten ponte tu blusa—serena le hiso caso, se dio cuenta que los últimos botones no los tenía así que quedo a la vista parte de su abdomen.

—Ven mi amor, vamos a casa—dijo tomándola en brazos

Cuando salieron de la casa la Darién la bajo, en ese momento serena fue rodeada por unos brazos.

—oh! hija, ¿estás bien? —dijo Ikuko quien la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

—Sí, mamá…estoy bien—dijo mirando a Darién—gracias a mi amado Darién—estirando su mano para que el la tomara, Darién se la llevo a los labios besando sus nudillos.

Después de que tomaran su declaración serena estaba lista para marcharse a su casa, Rei llego unos minutos antes y la abrazo y le pidió que jamás le ocultara algo, serena y Rei iban abrazadas caminando hasta el coche de Darién, pasaron por el lado de una patrulla, serena volteo la cabeza y vio que dentro de esta se encontraba su acosador, serena se paró en seco, este la miraba con una sonrisa perversa, su cabello era de color plateada, no pudo divisar bien el color de sus ojos, y tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla hasta la pera, serena se sintió nerviosa al ver aquella mirada.

—Serena, vámonos, no me gusta cómo te mira—dijo Rei tirando del brazo de serena, Rei se asustó al ver la mirada perversa de ese hombre.

Serena se llenó de ira en ese momento y se acercó a la patrulla y comenzó a golpear el vidrio de este con sus puños.

—espero te pudras! En el infierno, hijo de puta! —gritaba entre lágrimas de rabia, golpeo tan fuerte con sus puños que el vidrio comenzó a cresarse.

—serena por favor cálmate! —pedía Rei quien trataba de tomarla del brazo, pero serena la empujaba. —Darién ayúdame! —grito Rei a su hermano que venía corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella.

—disfrutaste asiendo mi vida miserable! —le gritaba, mientras su acosador reía con ganas dentro. Serena se rompió las manos con la ventana.

Darién tomo a serena de la cintura y la alzo para alejarla.

—Serena mi amor, por favor tranquilízate—rogaba sin soltarla

—espero y te mueras hijo de perra! —grito con dolor.

—llévenselo! Pero ya! —grito Darién a su compañero de trabajo, quien rápidamente echo andar la patrulla alejándose con el detenido. —Amor cálmate, ya todo acabo, tranquila—dijo abrazándola

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunto destrozada, Darién estaba dolido, no le gustaba ver a serena de esa manera, miro hacia abajo y vio las manos de serena ensangrentadas.

—serena! Te has roto las manos—dijo tomándoselas—Rei adelántate al auto y saca una pequeña toalla que está debajo del asiento, llevaremos a serena al hospital para que le curen las heridas y le saquen los pequeños pedazos de vidrios. —Rei solo asintió y se adelantó.

Cuando Darién llego junto con serena al coche este le cubrió ambas manos con la toalla y se subieron al coche, serena iba perdida mirando por la ventana, ni si quiera le hacía caso al dolor de sus manos.

Llegaron al hospital y la atendieron rápidamente, minutos después salió del hospital con ambas manos vendadas junto a su madre, Darién y Rei.

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

Pasaron tres años desde ese día, serena termino la escuela, ahora estaba en el quinto semestre de la carrera de gastronomía y era la mejor de su clase, volvió a sonreír como antes, salía para todas partes con Darién, su relación iba de viento en popa, disfrutaban cada vez que podían, eran completamente felices, se casarían en vacaciones, al menos ya vivían juntos, serena y Darién iban todos los domingos a visitar a la madre de esta, pasaban unas tardes muy amenas y entretenidas, su madre salía con el jefe de Darién, Haruka Tenoh, su hermano samy al principio no estaba del todo feliz pero poco a poco fue aceptando su relación.

Rei se casó el año pasado con Nicolás, un chico que conoció en la universidad el año antes pasado se enamoró profundamente de él, y vivían frente al departamento de serena y Darién, la casa de los chiba, quedo cerrada, al menos hasta que alguna de las dos parejas arme su familia, todos eran completamente felices.

Serena de su acosador solo se enteró que fue condenado diez años por acoso e intento de violación a una menor y que fue asesinado por otros internos.

**POV SERENA.**

El nombre de mi acosador era:

Diamante Black Moon / Luna Negra

La persona que me hiso pasar por momentos horribles.

La persona que me convirtió en el caso 63 de acosos por la red de ese año.

Yo y algunas otras chicas tuvimos la suerte de salir vivas de este tipo de casos. Algunas desaparecían, otras eran violadas y asesinadas, por esas personas que ellas aceptaban sin conocer y sin saber cuáles son sus intenciones en verdad.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y Fui víctima de acoso por la red y también fuera de esta.

Por eso les digo…Cuidado con quien hablan.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno mis queridas amigas aquí les dejo el final de esta historia espero sea de su agrado y bueno les mando un beso adiós las quiero bey bey.**


End file.
